Bleach Wiki:Chat/April 11, 2012
01:56 so have u guys marveled at the genius that is me and looked at the new upgrade to the main page 01:56 seems liek i was only one able to use mana reader on first go this time?? 01:56 I have now. :p 01:57 I pretty much restored my previous session on my browser, which is why I didn't see it earlier. 01:57 ohh 01:57 Interesting. 01:57 I've just been sticking to Manga Here. 01:57 I'm going to until they fix their mess. 01:57 oh i have recent change favorited so i go straight there 01:57 Not sure what's wrong with them. 01:58 Let's hope God doesn't edit Nel's page any time soon...O_o (I'm editing it right now) 01:58 wow new page looks nice 01:58 Hopefully not. 01:58 I'm going to stay off those pages for a bit, sans reverting edits, of course. 01:58 ty ty 01:58 Yep. It does. 01:58 so...whose doing ichigo?? i sort of hate the load times for editing that page lol 01:58 Anyone want to take it? 01:59 If not, I'll do it. I feel I need to make more contributions lately that aren't reversions. 01:59 its no big deal he just messes with nel a bit and arrives on scene 01:59 whats the load time for ichigo's page? 01:59 5 seconds for me. 02:00 Wait. 02:00 6 seconds. :p 02:00 about the same if not less 02:00 I'm just going to go ahead and do Ichigo's then. 02:02 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 02:03 Sun you told Glass about the Lost Agent arc 02:04 yes 02:04 should i not have?? 02:07 had to get an image of angry Yama-ji!!! grrrr 02:07 YES NO EDIT CONFLICT :D I successfully edited Nel's page 02:07 did you reference?? 02:08 O3O I'm not good at referencing... 02:08 but,,,,ay result in somebody reverting it since refs are important 02:08 want me to teach you?? 02:09 you just need to familiarise yourself with reference tag 02:09 Okay... 02:09 enter with format of story you are referencing 02:09 no that was fine, basically those types of articles are similar to the text reduction on the article improvement page 02:09 then the pages or episode 02:09 Please don't tell me if it's an episode I have to reference the exact minutes >.> 02:10 no no 02:10 just the episode 02:10 so say 02:10 Good. That would be torture on my brain if I had to reference minutes. 02:10 Bleach anime; Episdode 4 02:10 And manga? 02:11 This Kirge guy apparently is more powerful then an average lieutenant lvl combabtant 02:11 or Bleach manga; Chapter N, Page n-o 02:11 yeah sal 02:11 Alright, done. 02:11 Just waiting for it to load now. 02:11 They should have brought out Ayon 02:11 thanks arrancar 02:12 yeah i wonder is ayon....alive or what happens to him, he was prety toasty 02:12 Eh, who cares? 02:12 well he was from their arms so im guessing its a technique that creates a living creature or sometihng 02:12 but whatever 02:12 overpowered quincy 02:12 yeah its a weird one 02:12 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 02:13 I admit that we didn't get to see squat about them this chapter, but I'm more interested in the individual abilities of Halibel's Fraccion. 02:13 wow hey Morph!! 02:13 'Ello. 02:13 they now use spiritual weapons of spears and daggers and heavy artillery 02:13 Yo. 02:13 i must say i surprised that together the three of them were so powerful 02:13 really wiped the floor with momo and Rangiku and co 02:13 Well, the only Quincies Uryu knows are his dad and now-deceased grandfather. 02:14 yeah this is sort of odd 02:14 So he's likely working with outdated information regarding Quincy weapons. 02:14 And I'm not surprised. 02:14 The question is Ryuken capable of doing this level of power 02:14 Rangiku was fighting them 1-on-3. 02:14 The fact that she had her ass handed to her is no surprise to me. 02:14 Were the pictures of all those Quincy archers in the manga? I know the anime had them. 02:14 hmmmm 02:15 Not sure. 02:15 What's going on? (I was editing and didn't hear any of this XP) 02:15 I only started reading the manga after the Grimmjow fight. 02:16 That's a rather late time to start reading the manga :P 02:16 Just discussing Quincies and the Tres Bestias. 02:16 Oh. 02:16 It's where I started too. Getting through the first two arcs was painful for me. 02:16 Well, back then, I started out on dubs, then moved to subs (since at the time, they only did most of the Soul Society arc on dubs), and then hit the manga upon the Amagai filler. 02:16 http://www.bleachanime.org/manga/Bleach-Chapter-036/Bleach-05-02-12.png.php 02:17 What? Going through the Soul Society Arc was like getting dragged through a corridor of blades? XD 02:17 (Talking to Mohrpheus) 02:39 idk between sentry and the hulk just unrealistically overpowered with the most basic abilities 02:39 Yeah, it's hard to keep up with the comics these days. 02:39 At least with manga it ends at some point. 02:40 The Siege storyline. By god. So many different artists and writers. Parallel story arcs. I didn't know where the heck to start. 02:40 Yeah. 02:40 And it involved Osborn and his army of imitations. 02:41 And he's at that again. 02:41 Time to bring up some random crap :D 02:41 Seriously, what the hell? Why continue to make Osborn imitate the Avengers after he fell from power? 02:41 All your base are belong to us. 02:41 Did i tell u the main person at the this wiki i go to wants me to adopt it 02:41 Which wiki? 02:42 The Marvel Wiki? 02:42 The Breaker 02:42 Ah. 02:42 awesome storyline 02:42 Awesome for you, then 02:42 I can only imagine the fun a referencing project for the Marvel Wiki would be. 02:42 I would consider it, if I were you. 02:42 If you can spare the time. 02:42 idk, my edits have revolutionized the wiki but idk about adopting it 02:42 ANd yeah, that would be nearly impossible to finish. 02:42 It would be a lot of fun, obviously! (sarcasm) 02:42 True. 02:42 You invest a lot of time here. 02:42 So I can see the problem. 02:43 sal dont you think you do enough for bleach without another wiki too?? 02:43 Hence why he doesn't know if he should or not. 02:43 well when i have nothing to do here i edit there, buts its gonna be slow going cause i have to do page by page, i already created character infoboxes 02:43 With the anime over, the workload here might be... smaller? Is that a pipedream? 02:44 but also the images are gonna be all manga because it has no anime which sucks. 02:44 Which reminds me. 02:44 Unless the anime restarts like Lemurs predicted. 02:44 God pitched using manga timeskip images for those who didn't appear in the anime before it ended. 02:44 Have you given any thought to that yet? 02:44 i suppose its fine 02:45 We need decent shots of the Tres Bestias before we go about updating their images then. 02:45 I'm sure we'll get them at some point too. 02:45 it seems their outfits changed a bit im not sure they need an upgrade 02:45 Probably. 02:45 That ship might have sailed, now that they're all beat up. 02:46 Either way, what we've seen in the manga so far wouldn't be suitable anyway. 02:46 THey're not dead yet, Mohrph. 02:46 They might be later, but not yet. 02:46 True. 02:46 Btw. 02:46 Yes? 02:46 I would suggest that you all check out the Breaker manga, its a pretty awesome story if you like martial arts. 02:46 Where did the new romanization for the Iacto-Jagdo-whatsit come drom? 02:47 from* 02:47 for once i got no argument into the ground with aged 02:47 Uh oh. 02:47 translation corner 02:47 Ah. 02:47 What translation fail? 02:47 \ 02:48 And more importantly, why'd I just type that slash? 02:48 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 02:48 Accident, most likely. 02:48 I don't know. I'm not psychic. 02:48 I wish I was though. :p 02:48 10 edits only 02:48 good faith edits 02:48 K ill make 10 edits 02:49 Brb add me 02:49 only necessary ones 02:49 Crap. 02:49 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 02:49 I've just been mind screwed 02:49 k 02:49 This should be good. 02:49 Lool sorry, but did it just say I have to make 10 edits? 02:49 If thats true, why am i still here? :S 02:50 you guys have to watch him on that one, i knew this was gonna be a problem 02:50 Should I ban the other guy that just asked that question? 02:50 Oh crap, now I have to change computers because Aeron needs this computers. In a moment, guys 02:50 He just blanked my User Page. 02:50 Why should i get banned? 02:50 Not you. 02:50 I done nothin wrong?? 02:50 oh 02:50 sorry 02:50 SOmeone else. 02:50 so ummm... 02:50 He asked that same question and just now blanked my User Page. 02:51 what do you guys think about the new bleach chapter? :D 02:51 Egh. 02:51 Well, I'm off for a bit. Lab report then staring at Dondo's page until I figure out what to do with it. 02:51 ban ban everywhere 02:51 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 02:51 ahaha 02:51 How mutch now 02:52 3 edits yo 02:52 oh 02:52 jackass 02:52 LOOOOL 02:52 you need 10 edits to continue to be on the chat plain and simple 02:53 now i gotta go to history class 02:53 But please make sure they're constructive edits and follow our policies. 02:53 see u guys in a few 02:53 cya 02:53 As you just saw, the guy who just vandalized several user pages is going to be banned pretty soon. 02:54 he is already banned 02:54 ohhh he vandalized pages, just so he can be on the chat, doesnt that ring any bellss..??? 02:54 maybe, to stop pages getting vandalized, you should just let everyone join the chat? 02:54 this is the first time someone has vandalized to get on chat 02:54 just a suggestion... 02:54 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 02:55 Hey godismebot, are you a real person? 02:55 or are you a bot? 02:55 I want to say something. But I will refrain for the sake of preserving myself. 02:55 Well, the problem is we sometimes attract users who either have no interest in contributing to our wiki, or we attract people who only want to troll us. 02:56 And given our strict policies, I can see why one would want to troll us. 02:56 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 02:56 There are some articles that need some work (especially articles focusing on characters of past arcs), so it isn't hard to make the necessary edits. 02:57 Heck, grammar even. There's plenty of that around. 02:57 Don't even have to like the series to do that much. 02:57 Oh yeah. Lab report. Aldol condensation. Fun fun. 02:57 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 02:58 ANyway, Mohrph, what did you want to say? 02:59 Hey Hale. 02:59 hi Arrancar109 02:59 have you read the new chapter yet? 02:59 Yep. 02:59 your thoughts? 02:59 A comment regarding trolls that I felt uncomfortable hammering myself over. 03:01 @Hale: I'm wondering how a majority of characters are going to get through a fight without dying now, but this is assuming Team Karakura have at least surpassed lieutenant level (sans Ichigo and Orhime). 03:01 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 03:03 Nel... I'm hoping will get some sort of access to her adult form, but we know nothing regarding that right now. 03:03 I convinced myself that Orihime would fix her. Never happened. 03:04 There probably are ways to fix her, but so far, anything you pitch would pretty much be considered fanfiction, since she hasn't been fixed yet. 03:04 It has to have happened before it's not considered fanfiction/fan theory. :p 03:05 True. Back then it just seemed like the obvious solution. Her reiatsu leaks out her scar, right? 03:06 reiryoku* Or whatever. 03:06 I'm pretty sure, yes. 03:06 The most believable solution to fix that would be Orihime. 03:06 does anyone have any particular preference towards any of the Vandenreich characters thus far? Bit of a silly question but I'm curious 03:06 They all die too fast. 03:07 But Buckbeard is alright I guess. He's certainly... different from the past two big bads. 03:07 Yeah. The leader is the only character that has lasted long enough to evaluate. 03:07 why is everyone calling him Buckbeard? Have I missed out of something? 03:07 Chapter name he was intro'd in. 03:07 Reference to the chapter he first appeared in. 03:07 Yeah, it was the name of the chapter. 03:07 Same thing happened with Superchunky XD 03:07 Yep 03:08 And Mohrph, you don't know this yet, but I do wish Kugo outlived the Fullbringer arc. I admit that the endgame scenario turned everyone's view of his character around, but I think he was redeemable. 03:08 oh right. I never really interpret the chapter title as anything more than Kubo just using his flair for creating cool names. 03:10 I could say the same. As much as I liked that arc (Salubri thinks I'm crazy for liking it better than the SS arc), the ending disappointed me, 03:12 does anyone think that Sasakibe's Bankai could be revealed in a flashback of his battle with the Vandenreich? 03:13 @Mohrph: Yes, it was a decent arc, aside from the ending 03:13 @Hale: It might, but it's still too soon to tell. I think someone who was there or Sasakibe's killer would have to elaborate on that flashback in particular. 03:14 It totally threw me off, the revelation that he possessed Bankai. I never really expected that he was capable of that, ever since the SS arc 03:14 The SS arc is what threw everyone off. 03:15 Ichigo one-shotted him. 03:15 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 03:16 Agh, it took me forever to get another computer 03:16 It felt a little tacked on. A lot of the emotional investment Yamamoto had in him could have been better exploited IMO. 03:17 It more or less felt like they needed "someone" with Bankai to die so that they would know that the Vandenreich could do that sort of thing. 03:17 That's true. 03:17 And of course, the CAPTAINS + Renji are too important for that sort of thing to happen to them... 03:17 After all, Sasakibe didn't have much coverage throughout the story. 03:17 Of course, one random thing I just thought of... 03:18 Personally. And don't quote me on this. 03:18 I think it should have been Ikkaku. 03:18 jdnfwefe,rmg 03:18 ^ 03:18 waste if a character 03:19 Did anyone remember that Renji said none of the other lieutenants could do Bankai? 03:19 HE LIED O_o 03:19 I can see your point, but unfortunately, if Ikkaku is still trying to hide his Bankai, I don't think anyone would know that important piece of information. 03:19 Keep in mind he would have taken this secret to the grave with him when fighting Poww. 03:19 and sasikibe didnt advertise it either 03:20 True. I kinda thought Iba's advice would have gotten to him though. 03:20 Speak of wastes of characters. 03:20 -ing 03:20 Tetsuzaemon's point was also "get stronger, so you can do things your way, you moron!" 03:21 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 03:21 ibas a nobody as well 03:21 And Hisagi? 03:21 Possessing a Bankai doesn't give you an edge if you never use it. 03:21 Ah. Be strong enough to kill people with just your Shikai and you won't have to worry about using your Bankai. 03:21 Ala Yamamoto lol. 03:21 Pretty much. Ikkaku might have been slacking in training before that fight, which is probably why Tetsuzaemon told him that. 03:22 Hisagi is, eh. I dunno. 03:22 Out of all the lieutenants, if any of them did get a Bankai, I would have said Hisagi. 03:22 well hisagi killed tosen.....something sorta....meh?? 03:22 But an interview of Kubo says Izuru might have one. 03:23 What about Momo? 03:23 LOL 03:23 ? 03:23 I refrain from using "instead" because we know Kubo has a habit of surprising us. 03:23 Sorry. 03:23 Habit with Momo. 03:23 Heck, for all we know, Hanataro achieved Bankai. :p 03:24 That would be funny 03:24 Hanataro's Bankai would be something to behold :P 03:24 I really want to see how Renji's Bankai has developed though 03:24 Yeah. Kubo said its appearance has at least changed. 03:24 Momo I hope is at least emotionally stable enough to fight. 03:24 I mean, it seemed like it in Fake Karakura, but Ayon immediately crushed her fighting spirit (and body). 03:25 Hardy har. XD 03:25 03:25 She's cool and all. I mean, I love Kido, and she's good at it. 03:25 But she just annoyed me. So much. 03:25 Hence why I want to see her fight. She's good at Kido; it's her main strength. 03:25 Well, she's not fighting Aizen anymore, so I guess she SHOULD be fine... 03:25 Kubo could have made her more useful than he has. 03:26 Though, using her to unhinge Hitsugaya in their fight with Aizen was a good move. 03:26 I won't argue about that. 03:26 I still think Shinji is an idiot. 03:26 "When did you start using Kyoka Suigetsu!!!" 03:26 03:26 Derp. 03:26 But it's kind of inevitable that Aizen will be freed one way or another. No way Kubo will pass the golden opportunity to let the main villain return 03:27 I still feel the Visoreds becoming captains was something that was taken straight out of fanfiction. 03:27 @Morpheus Since the beginning of time, obviously 03:27 Last I checked, they hated the Shinigami. 03:27 Now three of them are captains again. 03:27 I guess they were bribed to XD 03:27 Something clearly happened to change their minds. 03:27 well would you have preferred it if three brand new captains (or the lieutenants) were promoted to the vacant positions? 03:27 Enemy of an enemy is a friend? 03:28 I wouldn't have minded if it was some new characters, but I feel that Kubo did mind. 03:28 He's pretty much developed a large chunk of characters from the beginning to the Fullbringer arc. 03:29 Not wanting to introduce new characters and then develop them in this arc I can understand. 03:29 I don't agree with it, but I understand it. :p 03:29 I don't know. I would have felt a little copped out if someone that strong came out of nowhere, and wasn't in the Aizen fight. 03:29 Yeah, there are a lot of meaningless characters out there already. LIKE KURUMA...uh...Kurumatatami? 03:29 03:29 No, that wasn't it... 03:30 Well, a lot has happened in the 17 month gap between the arcs. 03:30 "Oh this is the 5th seat, Yoh Asakura. He achieved Bankai 20 years ago and now he's our new inexperienced greenhorn captain yaddayaddayadda..." 03:30 Times 3 03:30 not to mention it would channel the Amagai arc a bit too much 03:30 Yoh Asakura? That was a random name to say O_o 03:30 Bankai takes a long time to master, don't forget. 03:30 Yeah. 03:30 Byakuya was clear on that. 03:30 And Toshiro hasn't fully mastered his Bankai, right? 03:31 At least Renji becoming captain would have been believable. 03:31 Byakuya was also clear on only one person every hundred generations or whatnot being able to do it, or some bull like that. 03:31 I wouldn't be comfortable with that either. :p 03:31 But more comfortable than the Visoreds. 03:31 Kisuke I could have believed. 03:31 Tessai, maybe. 03:31 Not sure about Yoruichi though. 03:32 Where do you guys think Yoruichi is now? Still at the Urahara Shop? 03:32 Her specialties are what Sui-Feng's squad(s) does. 03:32 Every captain has to know Bankai (except one), so Yoruichi HAS to have one 03:32 That would've been a fitting trio right there, but then again, all of their personalities seem a bit too out there. 03:32 I don't see her fitting anywhere outside of the 2nd Division. 03:32 And not sure, Hale. 03:33 Kubo mostly avoided drawing Yoruichi because he's having conflict of whether or not to change her appearance. 03:33 He thinks her current looks is suitable for her. 03:33 She'll show up when she's needed most. Like when she tried to cave in Aizen's skull. 03:34 haha XD 03:34 Whose skull do you think she'll be caving in next? 03:34 A strong member of the Vandenreich. 03:34 (as in, one that'll clearly be a challenge to the captains) 03:35 Apparently Yoruichi was seen in her cat form after Ichigo returned Ginjo's body from Soul Society so that sort of narrows it down as to where she is. 03:35 Really? 03:35 I totally missed that. 03:35 Unless the anime added it in. 03:35 Didn't see it 03:35 sounds like spec 03:35 Other than Buckbeard, we don't know if there's anyone strong enough in the Vandenreich to be a challenge to the captains. 03:35 How about Harribel? 03:35 Oh wait, she's not doing anything right now. 03:36 Not to mention I don't see her being a bad guy in this arc. 03:36 She never got a fair shot, really. 03:36 Unless she's forced to comply. 03:36 @Mohrpheus it says that on Yoruichi's article here 03:36 Hale, the anime takes some steps it shouldn't. 03:36 Being in cat form, however, is passable. 03:37 The problem with Arrancar is that I don't see how their powers can develop. Or become more interesting over time. I dunno. 03:37 Through magic 03:38 Their release forms just seem to be more niche than for Shinigami ones. 03:38 Regardless of what happens, I'm sure Harribel will hate the Vandenreich over the Soul Society. 03:38 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 03:38 Power-wise, she might not develop, unless she uses some new techniques that she didn't use yet. 03:38 Personality-wise, she's got plenty of potential. 03:38 If I say something about hoping Ulquiorra will ressurect and blow up something, will I be shot? 03:38 Yes. 03:38 Over. And over. 03:39 That's why I didn't particularly feel anything for her "death" back in Fake Karakura; she didn't develop that much as a character. 03:39 Bringing her back into the story for this is a good way to develop her and her Bestias. 03:39 Yeah. It's why I hated the fact that Starrk had to die. He wasn't a freakin' bad guy. 03:39 You can't just make a character sympathetic and THEN kill him. 03:40 Oh wait. 03:40 Which character are you thinking of right now? 03:40 That was sort of what happened with Ulquiorra :P 03:40 Kugo xD 03:40 Ah. 03:40 lol 03:40 And... Tsukishima. But I'm not opening that can of worms. Because, well. Meh. 03:41 Well, keep in mind that Kugo did show some personality before that. Admittingly, he was under Tsukishima's influence, but I can still see him acting like that if he was normal. 03:41 And he even admitted to not wanting to kill Ichigo. 03:41 Take his Fullbring, yes. Kill him, no. 03:42 So Soul Society's plan was kind of fail, wasn't it? 03:42 He could have killed him, and at that point, if Ichigo didn't have a way to get his powers back, it might have been doing him a favor. 03:42 They wanted both Substitute Shinigami to kill each other...wait, crap, I got the plan wrong >.> 03:42 Don't get me wrong, I like Ichigo. 03:43 But it was clear that, despite what he was telling himself and others, he HATED being powerless. 03:43 Yeah. He even admitted to Grimmjow that fighting for the thrills was half the reason he was in Hueco Mundo. 03:44 The other half being to protect his friends. 03:44 Someone like that doesn't want to lose power. 03:44 Definitely. 03:44 Wait...so he battled Ulquiorra FOR THE LOLZ?!!! 03:44 Yes. 03:44 Because Orihime is (or at least was) a bodybag. :p 03:44 *mind explodes* 03:44 He wanted to put a smile on his face. And he succeeded. 03:45 *fanfic dispenser* 03:45 lol 03:45 Mohrph, if you actually write fanfiction, I have no problems with that. 03:45 NOOOOO!!!! WHY MORPHEUS?!!!! (I write fanfics D:) 03:45 Tinni wrote fanfics all the time. 03:45 Well, I'm exaggerating, but she did write them. 03:46 I get writer's block too much. 03:46 I have ideas. 03:46 But I can't put them into words. 03:46 Only seizure-inducing action scenes that play out in my head. 03:46 Regardless of what you're writing, just make sure to keep them in-character. 03:47 Can't think of storylines? 03:47 My biggest issue with fanfics (aside from the fact that most people suck at writing) is that most of the authors can't keep the characters in-character. 03:47 That's part of it I guess. In Bleach it would come down to creating a new enemy. 03:47 In-characterness is a relatively minor problem for me. 03:47 Or something. 03:48 Depends on what kind of fanfic you're writing. 03:48 88% OF MY CAST IS MADE OF OC's. XD 03:48 To a certain degree, many authors go AU, since each arc takes a long time to play out. 03:48 I'm more partial to roleplaying myself. 03:48 I used to do that when I was younger. 03:48 Well, used to be. 03:49 Hence why I know my friend's a good writer. He can definitely pull off a decent Bleach fanfic if he wanted. 03:49 But when the damn mods told me that my Zanpakuto could only create a thunderstorm a hundred feet in diameter, I walked out. 03:49 Like you, he's got writer's block. :p 03:49 Ichigo getting the new Zanpaku-to was a serious problem for me. 03:50 I'm sad to say, he's investing in pairings. 03:50 Though, I'm glad he hadn't aligned himself with the Big 2. 03:50 Did I mention something about the storyline of my fanfics? 03:50 Those fans are the most irrational ones, as they delude themselves into thinking Bleach does have two-sided romance stories. 03:50 "Rukia dies, passing her heart onto Ichigo, allowing Zangetsu to become Zangetsu Shiroyuki, with its new ice attack Hakugetsu Roga." 03:51 Um...that's a pretty stupid idea 03:51 That's the idea. 03:51 @Star: Not the storyline; just the characters 03:51 @Mohrph: Fusion's an interesting idea, but it seems hard to implement. 03:51 Fusion of Ichigo and Rukia's abilities without just duplicating their original powers is though though. 03:52 *tough though 03:52 lol 03:52 Spelling fail for me. 03:52 Anyway, my fanfics are unusual in that they're all in the same storyline, but Aeron also writes fanfics which are in the storyline as well. 03:52 Aeron wrote the first fanfic in the storyline, and he decided to use the new Zangetsu. So now I gotta edit EVERYTHING which involves Ichigo >.. 03:53 Ah. 03:53 A joint-project then. 03:53 Actually, correction. He's WRITING it. We're not finished yet. 03:53 With ANY OF THEM. 03:54 Would it kill Kubo to give Zangetsu at least one new ability? Mugetsu doesn't count, it's the same damned thing. Heck, I could live with Ichigo being able to fire those swastika boomerangs with it now. 03:54 In the anime, he even did that with his complete Fullbring. 03:54 @Star: The problem with OC-focused fics though is that most people also want visual aids to picture them 03:55 Well, that, and most OCs like that turn out to be Mary Sues/Gary Stus. 03:56 @Mohrph: I'm not sure what to tell you. I see where you're coming from, but Shinigami also fight with swordsmanship, not just abilities. 03:56 The OC which is based off of Aeron is a COMPLETE Gary Stu XD 03:56 Ichigo has the handicap of having a Melee Zanpakuto and no Kido ability. 03:57 He has to rely mostly on swordsplay and speed, something that has helped him in much of his battles. 03:57 @Star: That'll be a problem then. 03:57 Oh, true enough. But it just makes seeing him triumph over enemies with diverse sets of abilities less... something. It comes down to bursts of brute strength brought on by his resolve or whatnot. It just shouldn't be enough all the time though. 03:58 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 03:58 Hi guys 03:58 I understand that the authors want to make their characters likable, but they end up being blinded by that objective when they try to jam in more advantages in either their character or their abilities. 03:59 And my own OC is actually pretty broken too. Recently, I smashed him in the dirt because of this fact. 03:59 Hi Kuro 03:59 Hey guys has the anime ended cuz I heard it ended then I heard its not 03:59 Like, I hate ragging on people, but... Seireitou. Y'know? 04:00 did anyone notice the parallels between Ichigo and Kokuto in Hell Chapter? Pretty irrelevant to the topic at hand but I just wanted to know whether other people picked that up too. 04:00 Yeah, that's a standard to which you should NOT copy. 04:00 Yep. 04:00 I did Hale. 04:00 I need to watch that badly. 04:00 Mohrph, I would not be too picky on subs right now if I were you. 04:00 We all know Dattebayo's gone, and I don't think Crunchyroll has even bothered to sub it yet. 04:00 I think I've seen the full version of Hell Chapter somewhere on Youtube 04:01 Speaking of subs of Hell Chapter...did anyone notice that PRETTY MUCH EVERY subbed version has a point where there's no translation?! 04:01 The only sub version I know of, I admit, is shoddy at best, but you can get pretty much understand what you need to. 04:01 It's likely the same subbed version on multiple sites. 04:02 Hence why I said Mohrph shouldn't be picky. 04:02 It's probably the only subbed variation out there. 04:02 Yeah, all subbed versions I've seen suddenly have NO subtitles when Toshiro gets his first line. 04:03 So when I did the Hell Chapter summary, I actually half GUESSED what he and Jushiro were talking about. (immediately gets shot by God) 04:03 04:03 Can't blame him. 04:04 I can understand your frustration, but since you're pretty much trying to understand something you don't know, you could be contradicted entirely without realizing it. 04:04 We can think we know what they talked about, but the specifics of it can change to direction of the conversation entirely. 04:04 And then the plot twist is lost. 04:05 Crap, now I'm gonna get banned. 04:05 I'm assuming you know the plot twist even though you haven't seen it right Morpheus? 04:05 Nobody tell him until we know he has seen it. 04:05 I hate being spoiled, and I'm sure he does too. 04:06 I read the plot. I know, I'm bad. 04:06 Ah. Ouch. 04:06 But I had to. You see, after Fade to Black... 04:07 Yeah, Fade to Black was my least favorite. 04:07 I really do not like Hitsugaya at all. 04:07 But his movie was better than Rukia's. 04:07 Wait, you read the summary on this wiki, Mohrpheus? 04:07 Yeah. 04:07 ARRANCAR, YOU HATE HITSUGAYA?! O_o 04:07 Anyway, Morhpheus...I did 95% of the entire summary :D 04:08 I think Aeron helped a little, too 04:08 The movies had a bad trend going on. Every freaking movie, I could almost swear that there's a scene of Gillians being swatted aside left and right. And then come the Arrancar arc, and we learn that such a thing is insane. 04:09 well at least Hell Chapter was a welcome break from that trend. Instead we have a scene of Kushanada being swatted aside left and right 04:09 XD 04:09 Swatted aside left and right? That's an understatement. 04:09 THEY WERE TORN APART LEFT AND RIGHT XD 04:10 Personally, my favorite movies were Hell Chapter and Memories of Nobody. 04:10 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 04:10 DDR and FtB had a lot of holes in them. 04:10 Memories of Nobody was good for its plot mainly, but Hell Chapter was good for its action sequences I believe. The plot for Hell Chapter was alright, although the lesser Togabito characters were very thinly veiled 04:11 Pretty much. 04:11 Shuren got about 5% character development. But I still liked Hell Chapter best of all. 04:11 meh 04:11 Memories of Nobody was too fanficy for me. In the sense that the main plot device was a female character to whom Ichigo was more or less implied to have feelings for. 04:11 And the reason for that with the Togabtio falls inside with the fact that it's a movie. They aimed for a specific time span, and they can only develop characters in said span. 04:11 Strangely, I actually liked DDR and FtB a lot...(immediately gets shot by EVERYBODY) 04:12 Everybody likes those movies. 04:12 There are a lot of Hitsugaya fans, and there are a lot of IchiRuki fans. 04:12 i dont like any of them tho i have first two 04:12 Those movies appealed to those respective fanbases. 04:12 And Sun. 04:12 Even the InuYasha movies are better *coughs blood* 04:12 I really, REALLY hate the Big 2. 04:12 en mi opinone they are awful at story telling 04:13 (Big 2 pairings, for those who don't know what I'm talking about) 04:13 ^ 04:13 I'm sorry. But Ulquihime is the worst. 04:13 i dont ship but i have been asked to judge from what i know of characters, im pretty good at bodyl anguage 04:14 I wouldn't mind it if it weren't for the fact that the supporters of both sides keep insisting that the pairing they like is canon. 04:14 Gotta go, guys 04:14 ulquiorra...its more like a lost rabid dog finding light in an owner 04:14 See ya Star. 04:14 bye 04:14 Later :D 04:14 But yeah, when you try to insist that something's canon when the author already stated it's not... 04:14 tie to dry this ane of hair on my head 04:14 *time *mane 04:15 anyway anime or manga people arent very good at doing romance 04:15 Fanfic writers are much worse at it. 04:16 oh well depends 04:16 if they stay true to the character.... 04:16 Yeah, there are some that can do a decent job. 04:16 Problem is, most fanfic writers can't write. 04:16 there was only one scene in Bleach which focused upon romance and it was alright I think, for a manga. Albeit onesided 04:16 That's my point. 04:16 Kubo could be good at it. But it tends to be... one sided. Like Orihime's big confession scene. *ninjad 04:17 it ws awful 04:17 Ichigo does not have those same feelings for Orihime, and Ichigo and Rukia are not in love with each other. 04:17 Not publicly, and not secretly. 04:17 all orihime did was cry all over him.... 04:17 CLEARLY Matsumoto and Orihime are canon. 04:17 lol 04:17 it astonishes me how blind Ichigo is to how Orihime likes him. 04:18 Ichigo's not very smart when it comes to girls. :p 04:18 essentially ichigo treats girls the same way he treats his siters 04:18 and I don't think he would react very well to an open declaration of love either 04:19 You know... 04:19 Now that you mention it, how would he react to that? 04:19 It all comes down to his mother. His guilt over causing her death has closed his heart to all women. They can never be as close as she was. It would hurt too much. 04:19 I should challenge my friend to do that. :p 04:19 Interesting take on that, Mohrph. 04:19 dats true 04:20 its true orihime really loves ichigo because she cries when he cries even when she tries to stop him 04:20 think thats the one good romantic thing kubo has done 04:20 Yeah. 04:20 Definitely. 04:20 Like tears... in the rain. 04:20 Angst* 04:21 Blade Runner :P 04:21 She knew something felt wrong, despite what her "clear memories" were telling her. 04:21 XDDD 04:21 04:21 I'm so full of it. 04:21 Mohrph, if you write fanfiction, there is a huge difference between you and Tinni. 04:21 ]fairy tail person writer is good at the romance building i think you can feel the tension 04:21 You're nowhere near as evil as she is. :p 04:22 :P 04:22 I've only ever read one thing by her. What has she done? 04:22 Actually, I meant personality-wise. 04:22 You know how she was when she was around here. 04:22 she was one evil girl 04:22 And I think she supported Izuru x Sui-Feng. 04:23 Two characters who have never even spoke to each other. 04:23 A mutual pain, having been separated from those they looked up to the most. They have only each other for comfort. 04:23 Heh. And here I thought it was pure crack. 04:24 It's only semi-crack. :p 04:24 No, it's total crack. But anybody can BS this stuff I guess. 04:24 Probably. 04:25 My friend is fascinated by crack pairings. 04:25 But he, like me, has high writing standards. 04:25 He actually has the patience to wade through the crap to fight the interesting stories. 04:25 There are a few I like. Guiltily. But I'd never right about them. Ever. 04:25 *find the interesting stories 04:25 write* 04:25 Why not? 04:26 hahaha http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJxj1mou03M&feature=g-logo&context=G2a9d56fFOAAAAAAAAAA 04:26 Being a fanfic writer doesn't get you bad points here. 04:26 I'd just like to say that Sun supports Byakuya x Rukia 04:26 stop saying i said that 04:26 Sun, stop stealing my links 04:26 lol 04:26 i dont ship i just said that hes the only one she acts like a crush around 04:27 however kubo more than likely didnt intend that cus shes crap at romance 04:27 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 04:27 you still stole the youtube video I posted 04:27 oh i know its hilarious 04:27 lol 04:27 Shame on you, Sun. :p 04:27 Byakuya and Yoruichi. 04:28 jpjweoifjpwe 04:28 I scared Momo off. 04:28 bya....thats paedo-philia 04:28 So is IchiRuki. 04:28 dont like ichiruki 04:28 Though, Ichigo x any Shinigami or Arrancar = Necrophilia. :p 04:28 ew 04:29 Yoruichi and Byakuya isn't crack. It's weird, but not crack. 04:29 Kidding about that one. But Kisuke x Yoruichi is canon so it can't be crack. jwqkfmnegfnre 04:29 They at least know each other. 04:29 Yeah. 04:30 lol i still see those two and bro and sis 04:30 http://bleach.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Why_doesn%27t_Ichigo_get_with_Nel one of my favorite late night answers I ever gave 04:30 That's ALWAYS how it begins Sun. 04:30 I may not be up to date on fanfic slang, but I'm sure crack pairings are those that involve character that have had little or no interaction with each other. 04:30 no its not 04:30 But then it becomes something more. 04:30 MORE. 04:30 ewwww would never friends...ew boke 04:30 lol 04:31 only time that happen is if they are still unmarried at 40 04:31 Sun's laws on acceptable dating are quite intricate 04:31 they are simple, i dont do friends 04:31 I honestly think you need to establish a relationship with a girl before you try to date her. 04:31 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 04:31 The childhood friend is an age-old cliche, come on now. 04:32 not met one person who does the childhood friends thing 04:32 in y lkife 04:32 Not necessarily childhood friends, but you guys need to form a bond in order for a relationship to work. 04:32 *my life 04:32 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 04:32 For a second there, I thought we scared Sal off. :p 04:32 by talking about relationships 04:32 Yep. 04:33 Edits, edits, edits. 04:33 we all know Sal is a closet 'shipper 04:33 lol 04:33 That's all we were talking about. 04:33 Dropping the hammer on vandals. 04:33 And the, ah, integrity of Ichigo's relationship page. 04:33 The integrity is it's gone now. :p 04:34 XD 04:34 omg have the most intricately wrapped parcel ever, really, duck tape is not for wrapping 04:34 What relationship page 04:34 Exactly. :p 04:34 yeah what 04:34 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 04:35 boo hoo 04:35 I need to stop joking like that or Salubri will never forgive me. 04:35 havent people heard of jiffy bag?? cling film and duck tape??? 04:35 BTW God... 04:36 Good answer on answers. 04:36 lol 04:36 I find my 3 am answers tend to be humorous to others 04:36 I've noticed that a lot of answers tend to consist of just one word now. 04:36 new mouse new mouse 04:36 Good-old-fashioned insomia. :p 04:37 nothing good about it 04:37 i get stuck with god 04:37 Please, you go to bed before me 04:37 If you knew me IRL, you'll wonder if I was ever sane. :p 04:37 I'm THAT different IRL. 04:37 those exlamation marks really are me 04:38 I remember at least two people getting upset that you were shouting at them. 04:38 Sun, its not my fault that you dont go to bed unless I tell you you can 04:38 History of medicine is interesting 04:38 Definitely. 04:38 i dont shout lol 04:38 im hyperactive 04:38 very 04:38 Yep. 04:38 Its an elective for me 04:38 ask god i sing random things when i think no body can hear me 04:39 Ah yes, we have said we are going to make an album of Sun's songs 04:39 lol @ Sun/God's Titanic Super 3D link 04:39 isnt it funny?? 04:39 he gave it to me because he knew i would appreciate it more 04:40 As soon as they said Michael Bay I knew things would start blowing up 04:40 Same here. 04:40 It was still funny though. 04:40 hmm, I should eat breakfast 04:41 oh wait, Sun, you still owe me a cake 04:41 I like that user Oliverfalcon, he uses the talk pages properly instead of just jumping to edit 04:41 yeah i was thinking of baking today 04:41 Only because I have reverted so many of his edits on Bleach Answers Sal 04:41 Oh 04:41 At least he learned something. 04:41 Unless he still does that on Answers. 04:42 I had to lock a page because he wouldnt stop changing the answer 04:42 What was the question? 04:42 Is Sui-Feng gay 04:42 yeah 04:42 lol 04:42 lol 04:42 What was he saying? "Maybe?" 04:42 Unknown 04:42 Possibly, but who cares if she it's only for yoruichi 04:42 Ah. 04:43 When I had it as no since the anime tries to make her seem gay 04:43 No, she has a think for Izuru. 04:43 lol 04:43 please she has a thing for me 04:43 Wait, that's Tinni's fanfic. :p 04:43 lol 04:43 Sun, I told you you were a lesbian 04:43 "Stop hanging your head! What happened wasn't your fault!" "But I..." DESIRES UNLEASHED 04:43 Of course! Her views on guys suddenly makes sense! 04:44 See, this is what I said 04:44 lol 04:44 Yea the anime does push that concept more then the manga which has it as immense loyalty and respect, hero worship 04:44 wait what views on guys 04:44 Sun, your man bashing 04:44 "Guys are evil" blablabla 04:44 lol 04:44 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 04:45 But yeah, Sal, I know what you're saying. 04:45 That's the reason why people suspect it. 04:45 guys are not evil 04:46 Feminists. -insert rant here- 04:46 Pretty disrespectful to the actual personality I think, just another anime only issue 04:47 Yep. 04:47 I think a lot of those people thinking that have dirty minds too. 04:47 ... 04:47 <.< 04:47 lol 04:47 No comment. 04:48 come on Mohrph, we know you have a dirty mind 04:48 Morph probably is into hentai 04:49 lol 04:49 Thank you Salubri. 04:49 All that disturbing monster tentacle sex stuff 04:49 Oh yes, that Hooler x Margela stuff was awesome! *projects mental image into your skulls* 04:50 lol 04:50 Yeah, that's pretty nasty. 04:50 yes hairs finally dry 04:50 No your more ichigo and grimmjow or ichigo and Renji 04:51 I'll be right back. I need to run to O-Chem. Then I will dispute these snide insinuations. 04:51 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 04:51 Heh. Suddenly we turn to yaoi in our discussions. 04:51 lol 04:51 ohayoo? 04:51 Yea take it to another lvl 04:52 What's funny is that we use(d) that for our example of why we shouldn't put romance speculations on this site. 04:52 Yes we did 04:52 I remember it was written down somewhere: "Ichigo could be in love with Kenpachi, for all we know." 04:54 we did 04:54 we fav bit is when shiipers argue they are right 04:54 When was that 04:54 The Ichigo x Kenpachi thing was on the committee page for a while 04:54 lol 04:54 Nice. 04:55 Really how out of touch am i 04:56 You know, now that I think about, aside from fixing edits, I don't think anyone was formally tried to argue that either of the Big 2 is canon. 04:56 They made changes to the articles to say that, yes. 04:56 But they never tried to defend it on any talk page. 04:56 i remember someone on someones talk page was like "what i wrote was right" 04:57 I remember that. 04:57 Espada numbering. 04:57 Wait what u mean ? 04:57 no it was def in ref to ichigo and someone 04:57 Starrk, Baraggan, and Harribel's numbers 04:57 Sun and I dealt with a guy who disabled his account after we told him that IchiRuki was not a canon pairing 04:57 YEZ 04:57 Ah. 04:57 Was this on his talk page? 04:57 Yeah 04:57 Ah. 04:58 That would explain why we missed it then. 04:58 Okay, so we do have one guy who tried. 04:58 Huh 04:58 You know Sun, I forget. 04:58 I just found it funny he disabled his account 04:58 Was it you or Lemur who was disgusted by the concept of Unohana x Kenpachi? 04:59 was a little emo of him 04:59 Heh. 04:59 Sun is the one who supoorts it 04:59 lol 04:59 Okay, it was Lemur then. 04:59 Makes sense. She hate Nel x Grimmjow and Nel x Nnoitra as well. 04:59 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 05:00 What u talking about, arrancar said something and now I'm confused 05:00 The latter is the most illogical one. 05:00 there we go new mouse done 05:00 Pairings still? 05:00 05:00 Lmao 05:00 Sal, one of Sun's pairings is Unohana x Kenpachi 05:00 hahaha stop shitting i dont pair 05:01 you ask me and i just point logical 05:01 No arrancar said something about no one defended something and I'm not sure what he was talkin about 05:01 The Big 2 pairings. 05:24 mwah!!! 05:24 lol 05:25 seriously have to stop this lol this is only here for recording purposesl lol 05:33 yea 05:52 For shame, Godisme. *blame is automatically contingent on him* 05:53 hi 05:53 *shakes bum* 05:54 or would it be a botbum?? 05:58 rumble grumble 06:01 Blegh. 07:12 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 08:06 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 08:08 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 10:22 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 10:38 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 10:38 Hi peooples 10:39 how is everyone 10:39 ? 10:39 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 10:43 .... 10:58 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 2012 04 11